Lenuniona
by LadyValkryieRavenWolf
Summary: Steve McGarrett and his sister Riley are going to reunite with old friends and make new ones along the way. There is Crime/Drama, Family/Romance in this story hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from JAG and Hawaii Five -0 CBS does although I wish. I do however own the orginal characters and the storyline. I grew up watching JAG with my parents and I watched Hawaii Five -0 with my mom until she passed away. I thought it would make a cool story to combine the two. Please forgive me if something is out of place it is fanfiction after all. Here is some background into some of the characters in my story. This story has Family/Romance, is my take on the two shows hope everyone enjoys.

Riley Kieran McGarrett is a Lt. Commander in the United States Navy and is stationed at Pearl Harbor Naval Base where she is a Combat Instructor. She is the younger sister to Steve McGarrett of the eilte task force Five - 0 on O'ahu. Riley has a 17 year old daughter Kileaya Rose. She became pregnant at 16 when their parents found out they disowned her and were very disappointed in her behavior. She spent her first 2 years of high school at O'ahu high and then transferred to Moloka'i high where she graduated. She has lived on her own since then. She joined the Navy after graduating the University of Hawaii with a Bacherlor's Degree in Military Science. She is 5'9" with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes she weighs roughly 125 lbs. Her best friends are Traci Manetti and Sarah McKenzie whom she has known since her junior year in high school.

* * *

Kileaya Rose McGarrett is 17 years old she was born on March 22. She attends Pearl City High School where she is a junior. She plans on following in her family's footsteps and is is attending the Naval Academy in Annopolis, Maryland in the fall for her senior year. Her god mothers are Sarah McKenzie and Traci Manetti. She has no idea who her father is. Her mother never talks about him. She is very close to her Uncle Steve. She is 6' with long brown hair and green eyes. She is roughly 115 lbs. Kileaya also is a Cadet Captain with the NJROTC at Pearl City High School.

* * *

Traci Manetti is a Lt. Commander in the United States Navy and is stationed in Napples Greece with the JAG Corps. She attended high school on Moloka'i with Riley and Sarah. She is a member of the Pennslyvania and Hawaii Bar Associations. Her father and grandfather were both Tobacco Farmers. They hoped that she would take over the family business but joined the Navy instead. She attended the Universty of Pittsburgh where she earned her Law Degree. Traci along with Sarah McKenzie are both god mothers to Kileaya McGarrett. She is not married and has no children.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please See Chapter 1 Thanx

Pearl Harbor Naval Base Pearl Harbor, HI It's Monday Mid Afternoon

Lt. Commander Riley McGarrett is sitting at her desk trying to review the paper work her CO gave her. But instead she is daydreaming, her admin is standing at the door with the mail in her hands.

Ensign Mathews: Commander

no answer, Riley's phone goes off and she takes it out of her front pocket and answers it,

On the Phone...

Riley: Lt. Commander McGarrett

Kileaya: hey mom howzt going?

Riley: it's going what do you need?

Kileaya: could I go over to Kono's after school?

Riley: sure but you do have a 10 o'clock curfew because it's a school night

Kileaya: thanks mom and I love you

Riley: love you too

She hangs up the phone and looks up

Ensign Mathews: Commander sorry to distrub you but your mail came in

Riley: thanks

She takes the mail and the Ensign goes back to her desk. Riley sorts through the mail and comes across a letter from an old friend she opens it.

The Letter Reads...

Dear Riley, it's your old friend. Wanted to let you know that I am coming into town in a couple of days for a JAG Confrence and I can't wait to see you. It's been too long Take Care with love, Mac

Riley: wow just the like the old days

She goes back to her paperwork before her CO jumps down her throat like he did the previous day for not doing her paper work

* * *

2100 Hookiekie St. Pearl City High School it's around 1:30 pm

Kileaya: my mom said I could go but my curfew is 10

Kaden: awesome see you after then

He leans over and passionately kisses Kileaya in the hallway making everyone stop and stare. After that heart stopping kiss they both go off to class

* * *

Five -0 Headquarters 801 Kaheka St.

Steve McGarrett the head of Five-0 has had feelings stirring inside for his rookie Kono Kalakaula for quite some time now. Ever since he met her on the beach that day where she gave another surfer her mean right hook for dropping in on her wave

Danny: are you going to continue to stand their and stare or are you going to tell her how you feel?

Steve: don't know what your talking about brah!

Danny: ok keep telling yourself that

Kono: hey guys I was wondering if you wanted to come over for some pizza and beer my treat

Steve: absoultely that sounds good to me

Chin: sorry cuz not tonight I made plans with Maliya

Danny: sure

Kono: that's ok Chin we can do it another time, alright boys let's go

They leave headquarters Kono, Steve and Danny head to her house while Chin heads home to Mailya

* * *

Kono's House 3606 Paki Ave...

Kono pulls into her driveway followed closely by Steve and Danny

Kono: you guys know the drill make yourselves at home. I'll order the pizza what do you want on it?

Danny: no fruit or ham of any kind this is a pinapple infested Island

Steve: hey man this is my home and currently yours so stop insulting it. Kono get whatever you want it's all good with me

Kono: alright

She picks up the phone and dials the pizza shop and orders 3 large surpreme pizzas

Danny: how's Riley doing these days?

Steve: good but very busy. Did I tell you Kileaya got into the Naval Academy she's going in the fall

Danny: that's awesome you guys must be excited

Steve: we are she's going to do great

Kono comes out onto the Lani with a couple of beers for the guys and she sits down on the deck and cracks hers open

Kono: hey don't stop on my account

Danny: we were just talking about Riley and Kileaya and how she's going to the Naval Academy in the fall for her senior year

Kono: speaking of why don't you invite them over for pizza I ordered plenty of food

Steve: if you don't mind?

Kono: of course not go ahead

Steve takes his cell phone out of his pocket and he dials Riley's number

On the Phone...

Riley: Lt. Commander McGarrett

Steve: wanted to see if you and Kileaya wanted to come over to Kono's house for some pizza and good company?

Riley: hello Steve, Kileaya is already supposed to be there

Steve: she's not here what time was she supposed to be here?

Riley: right after schoool I am going to kill her once I get my hands on her

Steve: calm down I am sure she's alright have you tried calling her?

Riley: can you track her phone and find out where she is?

Steve: I think your overracting jsut a little she's probably out with some friends having fun

Riley: don't you dare tell me to calm down my daughter is MIA and your blowing this off like it was nothing

Steve: alright I will track her phone don't get your panties in twist

Riley: go to hell

She slams down her phone and grabs her keys to go hunt down her wayward daughter

Danny: what did you say to her she sounded pissed?

Steve: Kileaya was supposed to be here right after school and she's as you can see is not. Riley is freaking out

Danny: you don't understand becasue you don't have kids

Kono: trace her phone before Riley gets ahold of her

Steve makes a call in HPD to try and track down his niece

* * *

Over at Pearl City Park...

Kaden: so are you exicted to go to the Naval Academy?

Kileaya: yeah gonna miss my family though

Kaden leans over and they start making out when an HPD crusier pulls up and Duke gets out

Duke: Kileaya are you alright?

Kileaya: how did you find me?

Duke: your Uncle Steve tracked you on your phone

Kileaya: I am sorry I have to go

She gets up off the ground with tears in her eyes completely embarrassed and ashamed that she was caught in a compromising postion. Duke puts his hand on his side arm as an intimidation tactic and Kaden is standing there shaking all while pissing his pants

Duke and Mokoi get into their squad car and take Kileya over to her Kono's house

Inside the HPD Cruiser...

Duke: we are taking you to you Uncle at Officer Kalakaula's house

Kileaya: thank you

She is sitting in the back seat with tears streaming down her face trying not to completely loose it. They head over to Kono's house

* * *

Kono's House... It's 3:45 pm when Duke and Mokoi pull up to the curb with a very upset Kileaya in the back seat of the car

Steve: where did you find her?

Duke: Pearl City Park she making out with a boy

Kono: I'll take her inside come on Kileya let's go into the house

Kileaya gets out of the back of the cruiser and she goes inside the house with Kono. Leaving Steve still talking to Duke

Steve: alright that's fine thank you

Duke: no problem take care and catch you later

Steve: you got it

Duke leaves with Mokoi and Steve goes back into the house to call his sister and to check on his niece

Inside the house...

Danny: what happened?

Steve: she was in the park getting hot and heavy with a boy

Danny: wow what were they doing?

Steve: don't know Duke got there before something actually did happen. They left him still standing in the park in a puddle of his own urine and to scared to death to move. I have to call Riley and let her know we found her daughter

Danny: good luck with that what are you going to tell her about where she was?

Steve: I'll wait until she gets here to do that

Danny: good luck with that one

Steve: thanks

He goes out to the back of the house and dials Riley's number

On the Phone...

Riley: Lt. Commander McGarrett

Steve: they found her she's over here with us at Kono's house

Riley: thank god is she hurt? She'd better be if not she's going to wish she was dead when I get my hands on her

Steve: just get here and drive safely

They both hang up their phones and Steve goes back into the house

20 minutes later...

Riley pulls into the driveway and she jumps out and runs into the house

Riley: Kileaya where are you?

Steve: you need to calm down

Riley: where is she?

Danny: Riley do what he said calm down before going in there

Riley: you don't get out of my way your going to regret it

Danny steps aside only to have Steve in her face

Steve: do I need to remove you from the house I do out rank you

Riley swings her arm back and cold cocks him in the jaw knocking him back into the kitchen and on his ass

Riley: don't threaten me now where is my daughter?

Danny: in there with Kono

She goes into the bedroom to see Kono sitting there with Kileaya. Who is balling her eyes out while Kono is trying to comfort her

Riley: Kono what happened?

Kono: she was getting hot and heavy with a boy in the park and before it could go any further Duke stopped it

In the Kitchen...

Danny: I told you not to piss her off. You never come between a mother and her child

He reaches his hand out to help Steve up off the floor

Steve: wow I think she dislocated my jaw

Danny: what were you thinking she's a Combat Instructor

Steve: I think Kileaya should stay tonight her with Kono just until her mother calms down

Riley comes back into the house

Steve: I am sorry for what I said ealier on the phone and just now it was not right

Riley: Do you know who he is?

Steve: I think it maybe Kaden Atwood he's in the JNROTC program at Pearl City High School

Riley: can Kileaya stay here tonight?

Kono comes out of the bedroom

Kono: she's resting and also she is more than welcome to stay the night you know that

Riley: thank you

She gives Kono a big hug and she goes outside to walk along the ocean to clear her head and to calm down

Steve: I lost my appitite sorry Kono

Kono: that's fine besides it tastes better reheated any way right

She tries to put a smile on her face but fails

Danny: I am gonna get going I'll see you both tomorrow at work

Kono: night

She gives Danny a big hug and kiss and he leaves to head home

Steve: can I stay a little longer?

Kono: you know your always welcome here

They sit down on the deck and sit there in peace staring out at the ocean waves. Riley has taken off her boots and is now sitting in the sand about 20 feet down the beach doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 Thanx

JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virgina 0330 Zulu Monday afternoon

Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden is sitting in his office waiting for his senior staff to arrive for their scheduled meeting

Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. knocks on the door alerting the Admiral that they have arrived

Admiral Chegwidden: enter

Harm and Mac walk in and stand at attention

Harm: Lt. Commander Rabb and Colonel McKenzie reporting as ordered sir

Admiral Chegwidden: at ease please sit down

They all take chairs in his office and they get down to business

Harm: is this about the confrence in Hawaii?

Admiral Chegwidden: yes the confrence is for a week. Have fun and don't cause any trouble with the locals

Harm and Mac: yes sir

There is a knock at the door

Admiral Chedwiggen: enter

Petty Officer Coats: sir there is a Lt. Commander Manetti out here waiting to see you

Admiral Chedwiggen: send her in

In the hall...

Petty Officer Coats: ma'am you can go in now

Traci: thank you Petty Officer

She enters the Admiral's Office

Admiral Chedwiggen: Lt. Commander Manetti it's a pleasure to see you again tell me how is Napples?

Traci: it's great to see you again too sir and it's lovely as always. Commander, Colonel and Lt.

Bud: ma'am

Mac: it's been too long Traci, I can't wait to catch up especially with Riley

Traci: the 3 Musketeers in action again

Admiral Chedgwidden: dismissed

All: eye eye sir

The three of them leave his office and they head to their offices to get ready for their trip to Hawaii

* * *

In the Bull Pen...

Harm: I can't wait to suprise my old academy roommate lives on the island

Mac: our god daughter is there so we're gonna catch up

Traci: going home is going to be good

See you both later

Commander Manetti leaves JAG Headquarters and she goes straight to the airport to catch her flight to Honolulu Hawaii.

* * *

Dulles International Airport Washington, DC 0500 Zulu

Attendant: miss where are you headed to tonight?

Traci: Honolulu Hawaii for a much need vacation and to visit family

Attendant: Well have a nice trip it's gate 36C it's about a 16 hour flight putting you there around 6:00 pm tomorrow night

Traci: that sounds about right thank you

She takes her ticket and her carry on and she heads for the gate to board her plane home

* * *

It's Tuesday Morning 0730 Zulu at Andrew's Air Force Base in Camp Springs, Maryland

Harm and Mac are waiting with their bags to board the C130.

Mac: what time are we going to arrive at Hickman Air Force Base?

Captain Wilson: around 0800 if there are no problems. Right this way folks and please watch your heads

They board the C130 and they get starpped in for their flight to Hawaii

* * *

It's 9:00 am 3606 Paki St... Kono's House...

Riley has been sitting in the same spot on the beach she was in the previous night. Kileaya is in Kono's spare bedroom and Kono is down stairs making coffee. Steve pulls into the driveway and he gets out of his truck and walks up to the front door. But instead of knocking he goes right in to find her in the kitchen.

Kono: good morning Boss

Steve: how are they?

Kono: Riley never moved from where she was last night and Kileaya is still in the spare bedroom. I am not going to make it in today

Steve: that is alright I wonder why Riley is just sitting there. I would be down at HPD ripping that bastard to shreads

Kono: I know but I think she is still in shock over what happened

Steve: can I get a couple of those please

Kono: sure

She pours two cups of coffee and she hands them to Steve. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek

Steve: thank you

Kono: anytime

She continues to stand in the kitchen while she watches Steve take the cups of coffee out to where Riley is sitting on the beach

* * *

On the Beach...

Steve: hey you I brought you a cup of coffee made fresh by Kono

Riley: thank you and what time is it?

Steve: it's 9:15 on Tuesday

Riley: oh shit my CO is going to kill me I gotta go

She goes to stand up and he puts his hand on her shoulder and gently pushes her back into a sitting position next to him

Steve: hey calm down I talked to Captain Westcott this morning and I told him that you would be assisting Five - 0 today and he said that was fine. Also Kileaya has been excused from school as well

Riley: thank you so much I don't know what i'd do without you

Steve: I don't either

Riley: I know you think I was over reacting last night but she's my only daughter

Steve: I know and I also know that we all would give our lives for her we are Ohanu

He gives his sister a big hug

Riley: I never told you how I became pregnant with Kileaya

Steve: no you didn't I just thought you were rebelling against me joining the Navy and leaving you behind

Riley: nope it was sometime in January, I remeber that it was a rather warm day for that time of year. I was walking home from school and suddenly I felt a hand come over my mouth and I was taken into an alley. I was told not to scream or it would be the last sound I ever made. I was so scared to death that I thought I was going to die. I just wanted it to be over. He told me if I ever told anyone what had happened he would hunt me down and kill me. I never saw his face. Traci, Mac and now you are the only ones who know what really happened to me

Steve is now crying and is trying not to be sick after hearing what happened to his sister 17 years ago

Steve: I am so sorry that I was not there to protect you

Riley: I was so ashamed of what had happened to me I never told mom and dad. As I got older I wanted to tell them but after they found out that I was pregnant that was the end of our relationship. They disowned me and I never got to reconcile with them before they died. I moved to Moloka'i afterward and that is where I met Mac and Traci and they have been my best friends since then. We graduated together then Traci and I joined the Navy while Mac joined the Marine Corps. What happened to me was a big part of why I decided to join the Navy in the first place I was not going to let it define who I would become and how I lived my life. I was trying to make my life better for Kileaya and myself.

Steve: come here

She leans over and is now crying into Steve's chest


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 Thanx

Flight 782 to Honolulu, Hawaii Tuesday 0530

Captain: please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing at the Honolulu International Airport shortly. Thank you again for flying Hawaii Air and we hope you enjoy your stay

Flight Attendent: miss your seatbelt

Traci: yes sorry about that I was off in another place

Flight Attendent: that's alright it happens all the time

Traci fastens her seatbelt and the plane desends into Honolulu Airport where it is taxied to the gate for unloading of the passengers and crew

Attendent: thank you for flying Hawaiian Air we hope you enjoy your stay

Traci: goodbye

She leaves the plane and head to the baggage area to retrieve her luggage

Baggage Area...

Traci: is this all the bags from the DC flight?

Man: yeah they just put the last of them out here

She was able to find her one suitcase and grabs it but she is still missing the other one

Traci; this is not good I had two suitcases and the other is not here

Man: I sure hope you find it have a nice day

Traci: thank you and you as well

She goes over to the counter to try and locate her missing suitcase

* * *

Baggage Claim Counter...

Kelly: how may I help you?

Traci: I jsut came off flight 782 from Washington, Dc and I am missing one of my suitcases

Kelly: did you check the baggage area?

Traci: yes m'am I sure did and it is not there

Kelly: alright I am gonna have you fill out these forms and we will try and find you missing bag

Traci: thank you kindly

Kelly hands Traci several forms and she fills them out returing them to the customer service rep

Kelly: we will let you know as soon as possible when we locate your luggage and when we can get it to you

Traci: thank you

She takes her remaining suitcase and carry on bag and she heads for the Hertz Car Rental

* * *

Hertz Car Rental...

Jason: how may I help you?

Traci: I need to rent a economy car for the week

Jason: it looks like the only one we have is a Chevy Cruz

Traci: that will due just fine

Jason: you are the only driver correct?

Traci: yes and can I get the full insurance on that too

Jason: absolutely your total is $361.63

Traci: that's fine

She takes out her credit card and hands it to him while he prints out her contract and Traci signs it

Jason: enjoy your stay

Traci: thank you

She takes her bags and she heads out into the parking lot to locate her rental car

Jason: miss wait one second please

Traci: yes

Jason: don't want to forget your keys

Traci: those would come in handy thank you

He hands her the keys and she loads the car and heads towards the Pearl Harbor Naval Base

* * *

Pearl Harbor Naval Base Honoulu, HI 0700

Traci pulls up to the guard gate and stops

Guard: m'am how may I help you?

Traci: I am looking for Lt. Commander Riley McGarrett

Guard: do you have ID m'am?

She takes out her Military ID and hands it to the guard

Traci: she's the Combat Instructor

Guard: yes I know who your talking about you want to go down this road here and make a right the building is on the left side of the street

Traci: thank you

Guard: your welcome m'am have a nice evening

She drives through the gate and follows the guard's directions to find Riley

Pearl Harbor Combat Center...

Traci: excuse me Ensign

Ensign Mathews: m'am how may I help you?

Traci: yes I am looking for a Lt. Commander McGarrett

Ensign Mathews: she had to take a couple of days off but I do believe that you can find her at the Five - 0 Headquarters it's 801 Kaheka St.

Traci: thank you so much

She drives back toward the gate and waits for the guard to lift the bar to let her out

Guard: that was quick m'am

Traci: she's currently not here but I have a good lead thank you for your time have a nice evening

Guard: good night m'am

She heads toward Five - 0 Headquarters

* * *

Traci pulls onto Puhahou St and stops for a pedistrian in a cross walk when she feels a bump from behind. Someone has hit her

Danny: oh god I am so sorry m'am are you alright?

Traci: I think so did you not see me stop?

Danny: I wasn't paying any attention again I am so very sorry. My daughter was talking to me on the phone and I got distracted

Traci: let's just trade insurance information I don't think that any damage was done and I am not hurt

Danny: I will pay closer attention to the road next time

Traci: you do that

They trade insurance information and they both get back into their cars and they head where they were going to begin with

* * *

Five -0 Headquarters 801 Kaheka St. 0715

Steve and Chin are leaning over the smart table when a beautiful Hawaiian woman walks into the lobby

Chin: we have a visitor

Steve: she's gorgoeous let's go see if we can help her

They walk into the lobby

Chin: may we help you?

Traci: yes I am looking for Lt. Commander Riley McGarrett I was told I could find her here

Steve: uh she's not here at the moment but I can have her come down

Traci: that would be fine thank you

Chin: sorry where are our manners I am Lt. Chin Ho Kelly and the is Commander Steve McGarrett

Traci: it's finally good to meet her infamous brother I am Lt. Commander Traci Manetti. Your sister and I went to high school together on Moloka'i

Steve: so your the Traci she's always talking about the pleasure is all mine. Let me call her she's going to be glad to see you

He steps into the lobby and calls Riley. Danny comes rushing in

On the Phone:

Riley: hello

Steve: can you get down to Heaquarters there's someone here to see you

Riley: sure see you soon

He hangs up the phone and turns to Danny who is sweating bullets after seeing the lady he hit with his car only moments ago standing in the office

Danny: who is that?

Steve: one of Riley's best friends why are you all sweaty?

Danny: had a fender bender and I hit her

Steve: wow so sorry man

Danny: so am I so she's a friend of Riley's?

Steve: yes go and introduce yourself

Danny walks into the office and introduces himself to Traci

Traci: you work here?

Danny: yes Detective Danny Williams once again I am so sorry about ealier

Traci: I told you it's fine I am Lt. Commander Traci Manetti and the pleasure is all mine

Steve: she'll be here in a few minutes Kileaya had a rough time last night and she has been staying with our team mate Officer Kono Kalakuala

Traci: alright

Steve: where are you stationed?

Traci: JAG Corps Napples Italy I am actually here on vaction for the week. Thought I would visit my best friend and my god daughter while I was here

Steve: they both are going to be excited to see you

Chin's phone rings and they have got a new case

Chin: Lt. Kelly

On the Phone...

Duke: single stab wound to the stomach on Hookie Ave.

Chin: we'll be right there

He hangs up the phone

Danny: what do we got?

Chin: possible homicide over on Hookie Ave.

Steve: please forgive us but we have to run make yourself at home and Riley should be here very soon

Traci: it's fine I know that you all have a job to do I'll talk to you later

Chin: it was nice meeting you

Danny: would love to talk again when I am not rushing out

Traci: I look forward to it and it was nice meeting all of you. Riley talks so highly of everyone

Danny, Steve and Chin head over to the crime scene leaving Traci standing there in the office waiting for Riley

* * *

Hickman Air Force Base 0820 Honolulu, HI

Captain: please brace for landing

Everyone folds their arms over their chests and puts their heads down as the C 130 lands on the runway

Harm: do you know where the hotel is we are staying at?

Mac: yes it's the Hiton Hawaiian Village at Waikiki Beach over on Kalia Rd.

They go over to the motor pool to aquire two vehicles to use for their stay on O'ahu

Airman sir and m'am how may I help you?

Harm: we need to requsition two vehicles for the week

Airman: alirght just need the ranking officer to sign them out and then I can get you the keys

He hands Harm and Mac the papers to sign along with the keys to the vehicles that they will be driving

Harm: since you know where your going why don't we follow you over there

Mac: suit yourselves

They get into their cars and they head over to the Hawaiian Village

* * *

Back at Five -0 Headquarters... its 9:00 pm

Traci is standing in the lobby looking at all of the pictures when Riley walks in

Riley: oh my god what are you doing here?

Traci: came to see you and Kileaya and I am on vaction. Have you talked to Mac yet?

Riley: she said she was coming down in a couple of days for a confrence

Traci: she's actually coming tonight

Riley: oh that's news to me where are you staying?

Traci: funny thing I don't have a place right now

Riley: you have to stay with me no arguements and when Mac gets here she can stay with us as well we have a big house and plenty of rooms

Traci: let me call her they should be here by now

She takes out her phone and dials Mac's number

On the Phone...

Mac: Lt. Colonel McKenzie

Traci: Mac hey are you on the island?

Mac: Traci I am where are you?

Traci: standing with a mutal friend of ours and she said that you are going to be staying with her for the week

Mac: ok where do you want me to meet you

Traci: 801 Kaheka St.

Mac: that sounds fine see you soon. Harm I will see you tomorrow I am meeting up with someone

Harm: everything alright?

Mac: yes

Harm: tomorrow at 0900

Mac: goodnight

Harm: night

He goes toward the hotel and she goes to find Five - 0 Headquarters


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Thanx

472 Hookie Ave...

It's around 9:15 pm when Chin, Danny and Steve arrive at the scene Max Bergman the Medical Examiner is leaning over the victim

Steve: Max what do we have?

Max: good evening gentleman what we have is a young female between the ages of 18 and 25. Single stab wound to the abdomen no signs of a struggle

Danny takes black latex gloves out of his pocket and he puts them on. Then proceeds to lean down to take a closer look at the victim

Danny: did she have any identification on her?

Max: no nothing

Chin: any witnesses?

Max: none I arrived shortly before you all

Steve: well that is just great thanks Max let us know if there is anything else that comes up

Max: sure it's amost like she was killed somewhere else and just dumped here

Steve: well she's someone, either someone's wife, daughter, sister we need to find out who she is and what happened to her

Danny: and we will find out just not tonight

Max: night

Steve: night

They step away from the scene and Max who is continuing to examine the body and the crime scene

Danny: ok well we have nothing to go on so this just sucks

Steve: let's head back to Headquarters and we can start fresh in the morning

Chin: that sounds like a plan besides I think Danny here want to get to know a certain Commander better

Danny is standing there turning beat red and is looking at anything but them. Steve and Chin both crack smiles and chuckle

Danny: could we please just go now

Steve: alright

They walk over to the Camero and Steve and Danny get in while Chin gets on his motorcylce and they head back over to Headquarters

In the Camero...

Danny: what man? Why do you have a stupid grin on your face?

Steve: you got it bad, you like her. Like really like her

Danny: don't know what your talking about. Yes she's a beautiful woman who I would like to get to know better that's all

Steve: maybe you should ask her out to dinner tomorrow?

Danny: maybe. Now lets talk about you and Kono when are you going to ask her out?

Steve: don't change the subject

He pulls into the parking lot and Riley's truck is still sitting there. Chin gets off his motorcycle and walks over to the Camero

Chin: your in luck I wonder why they are still here?

Danny: let's go and find out

They get out of the car and they head up to the office

* * *

Five - 0 Headquarters it's now around 10:00 pm...

They walk in to the office and find Riley and Traci sitting there talking on the couch

Riley: how did it go?

Steve: not good but let's not talk about that right now. What are you still doing here?

Riley: waiting on a couple more people then heading home. Kileaya and Kono are there with Pizza

Danny: excuse me please

He walks over to Traci and asks her out while Steve and Chin are smiling like a couple of idiots

Traci: Hello

Danny: Commander Manetti I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this week?

Traci: I would need to check my schedule but I am sure we can do that

Danny: great thank you

Mac wallks in and Riley almost knocks Steve over trying to get up and over to her

Riley: Mac

Mac: it's great to see you too

She gives Riley a huge hug

Steve: easy tiger

Riley: sorry Lt. Chin Ho Kelly, Detective Danny Williams and Commander Steve McGarrett this is Lt. Colonel Sarah McKenzie. She is Kileaya's other god mother and the missing piece of the Three Musketeers

Steve: it's a pleasure to meet you finally

Chin: hello

Mac: hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you all

Riley: shall we?

Steve: can Danny and I come to?

Riley: is there something your not telling me? Like you have a thing for Kono?

Steve: how did you know?

Riley: are you sure you want to ask me that? Everyone knows unless their blind

Danny: I acutally can't make it tonight Rachel is dropping Gracie off for the night

Chin: have a great night everyone Miliya is waiting for me at home

Steve: good night guys

Danny and Chin leave and they head home. While Riley and the others go over to her place for the evening

* * *

Riley's House 1038 Kaweloka St...

Everyone pulls into the driveway and they get out. Traci and Mac are standing there speechless at the sight of Riley's house

Riley: don't be shy take your shoes off and make yourselves at home. Kileaya and Kono are you here?

Kono yells from out back

Kono: we're out back

Traci: your house is beautiful

Riley: thank you

They all head to the back of the house via the side gate

Steve: hey beautiful

Kileaya: Uncle Steve

She gets up and gives him a big hug and he leans down and whispers in Kono's ear

Steve: your beautiful too

Kono: thanks Boss

Kileaya: Traci and Mac it's great to see you both what are you doing here?

Traci: vacation

Mac: a confrence

She gives them both big hugs then turns around to see her mom standing there and the tears start to fall

Riley: we need to talk come take a walk with me

Kileaya looks to her Uncle for help

Steve: go on your going to be fine. She cares about you and loves you

Kileaya gives him a hug then goes with her mom down the beach. Riley yells over her shoulder

Riley: could you show these lovely ladies to the rooms they will be in for the week thanks

Steve: abosouletly go and take care of your daughter

Mac: lead the way

Steve: I am sorry this is Officer Kono Kalakula she works with us at Five -0

Mac: Lt. Colonel Sarah McKenzie

Traci: Lt. Commander Traci Manetti it's a pleaure to meet you Kono

Kono: who's hungrey?

Steve: any left you do have a big appetie?

Kono: your not funny

They shove each other jokingly and he smoothely puts his arm around her waist

Steve: how about we show you to the rooms before my sister comes back and kills me

Traci: defientaly don't want that

He takes them into the house and shows them where they will be staying for the week

* * *

Down at the Beach...

Kileaya and Riley have stopped about half way down and have taken seats next to each other on the sand

Kileaya: are you mad at me?

Riley: not mad disapointed is more like it. Why did you feel the need to lie to me?

Kileaya: I didn't think you woud let me go if I told you the truth

Riley: how long have you been seeing this Kaden Atwood?

Kileaya: not long

Riley: am I that strict?

Kileaya: no what's going to happen now?

Riley: your grounded for a week no going out after school no hanging out with your friends. You really scared me yesturday

Kileaya: mom I am so sorry

Riley: I am being serious you can tell me anything and I hope you feel comfortable enough to do so

Kileaya: I've never asked you who my father is can I ask now?

Riley: I don't know to tell you the truth, I was sexually assaulted when I was 16. I was so ashamed and embarrassed by what happened that I didn't tell anyone. He also threatened to kill me if I did. The rest you know

Kileaya has tears streaming down her face

Kileaya: mom I am so sorry that happened to you

Riley: so am I that's why I want you to talk to me about anything. If you can't talk to me you have family you can talk to as well. They are all here for you

Kileaya: ok and did they ever find him?

Riley: unfortantely no they did not

Kileaya: again mom I am so sorry

Riley: that's in the past what we have to look foward to is the future. Your going to Annopolis in the fall are you excited?

Kileaya: I am excited and scared gonna miss my family more than anything

Riley: hey we are only a phone call away and then there's leave and vactions and Mac is only a few hours away if you need anything

She leans over and gives her mom a huge hug

Kileya: let's go back and rescue Traci from the two love birds

Riley: you see it too?

Kileya: yeah everyone sees it even though they are trying to hide it from the world

Riley: come on lets go

They head back up the beach to the house. Steve is sitting there on a lounge chair with Kono in front of him and his arms around her. While Traci is sitting in an Adirondac chair with the other no where to be found

* * *

Back at the House...

Steve: see your still alive that wasn't so bad was it?

Kileaya: no it wasn't so where did Harriet and Mac go?

Traci: they had a long day and they went to bed. So tell me a little more about Detective Williams

Kileaya: you mean Uncle Danny? He's awesome

Steve: Danny is like a brother to Riley and myself and an Uncle to Kileaya along with Chin. He is orginally from South Jersey but moved here to be closer to his daughter Gracie and overall great guy

Traci: thanks that's good to know. Kileaya are you excited to attend the Naval Academy in the fall?

Kileaya: mom and I were just talking about that. Yes and no gonna miss my family the most

Traci: they can always come and visit and vise versa

Steve: and we'll visit too

He looks over at his niece and in the faint moonlight he can see her silently crying

Kileaya: I am tired gonna go to bed night everyone

She gets up and gives everyone a hug before going into the house and up to her room for the night

Steve: she's taking this pretty well

Riley: she's grounded for a week

Traci: she'll be ok

Riely: I am gonna go to bed

She gets up and goes into the house

Traci: excuse me I am kind of tired Riley wait up

She gets up and follows Riley into the house leaving Kono and Steve still sitting alone under the stars

Kono: why are you so quite?

Steve: just enjoying the night

Kono: it is beautiful isn't it

Steve: speaking of beautiful I have the second most beauiful lady sitting here with me tonight

Kono: aww your so sweet

Steve: I think your right. Now I was told to tell you something

Kono: oh really

Steve leans over and gives her a mind blowing kiss

Steve: I think we should get out of here it's getting late and we still have a case to solve in the morning

Kono: ok

She tries to stand up and is a liltte shakey after that kiss and he wraps his arms around her to steady her

Steve: you going to make it?

Kono: yeah lets go

They leave the backyard via the side gate and they head home for the night


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Please See Chapter 1 Thanx

Wensday Morning 7:00 am Riley's House 1038 Kaweloka St.

Riley is downstairs and is making fresh coffee while Mac is in the shower and Traci is getting dressed. Kileaya is still sleeping

Riley: Kileaya you need to get up you have school

Kileaya: mom do I have to?

Riley: yes you only have two more days of school remamining then you have the summer free

Kileaya rolls over over and begins to get up

Kileaya: as soon as school is over does that mean I am no longer grounded?

Riley: nice try young lady you still are grounded even though summer is approaching. You have to learn that your actions have consequences

Kileaya: yes mom

She stumbles out of bed and goes to the only free bathroom. Traci and Mac are finally dressed and are coming down stairs

Traci: good morning

Riley: morning what do you have planned for today?

Traci: not sure probably gonna just relax and maybe go surfing this afternoon

Riley: Kileaya let's go or we're both going to be in trouble

Kileaya comes down stairs with her backpack

Traci: have a nice day

Kileaya: thank you and you too come on mom let's go

Riley: have fun ladies

Mac: bye

Kileaya and Riley leave the house and they head over to Pearl City High School

* * *

2100 Hookiekie St. Pearl City High School it's 7:45 am...

Riley pulls up to the front of the school and Kileaya goes to get out of the truck when Riley stops her

Riley: what time do you get out?

Kileaya: 2:15

Riley: where are you supposed to go?

Kileaya: over to Five - 0 Headquarters where I am to wait until someone can take me home

Riley: exactly have a good day I love you

Kileaya: love you too mom

Riley pulls away from the school and she heads to work leaving Kileaya in front of the school. Kaden walks up

Kaden: Kileaya we need to talk

Kileaya: what's going on?

Kaden: I think since your going to the Naval Academy in the fall we should stop seeing each other. It's been a great ride while it lasted but it's over. Also your family is just a tad bit crazy. I mean your Uncle had a tracker put on your phone and I don't exactly like being threaten by the HPD everytime I am with you. I am sorry but I need to walk away

Kileaya is standing there with tears streaming down her face and unable to speak. Kaden just walks away and he goes into the building. Tristen her best friend walks up to her

Tristen: hey what's wrong?

Kileaya: Kaden just broke up with me

Tristen: oh honey I am so sorry what was his reason?

Kileaya: he called my family crazy and that since I was moving east in the fall he didn't want to be with me anymore

Tristen: wow what an asshole you'll find someone better than him just give it time

She wraps her arms around Kileaya who is now balling her eyes out and she stands there with support for her friend. The bell rings alerting them to the start of school

Kileaya: I am gonna go the Five - 0 Headquarters today see you tomorrow

Tristen: are you sure that's a good idea your mom is going to flip her lid

Kileaya: yeah my Uncle will understand catch you later

Tristen: alright

She goes into school while Kileaya starts walking toward her Uncle's office She gets half way down Hookiekie St. when someone grabs her from behind. She tries to scream and her world goes black

* * *

Pearl Harbor Naval Base 2707 Arizona Rd...

Riley pulls up to the guard shack

Guard: good morning m'am

Riley: good morning have a great day

Guard: you as well

He pushes the button and the gate goes up. She drives through and parks her truck in her parking spot

Ensign Mathews: good morning m'am

Riley: morning

They go inside the Combat Center and into Riley's Office

Meanwhile in the Parking Lot...

Harm: nice of you to show up

Mac: did you miss me? I told you that I would be here didn't I

Harm: do you know what building we are supposed to be in?

Mac: why don't we split up and go and find out

Harm: that sounds fine

He goes into the Combat Center while she goes into the Admin Bldg

Inside the Combat Center...

He reads the names on the board in the lobby and he recognizes one in particular Lt. Commander McGarrett room 203. He goes to the elevator to suprise who he thinks is a friend

* * *

Combat Center Room 203...

Ensign Mathews: sir may I help you?

Harm: I want to suprise my friend we used to go to the Academy together

Ensign Mathews: alrigh

Harm goes over and he kocks on Riley's door

Riley: enter

He walks in and gets the shock of his life when the person sitting there is not Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett

Harm: I am so sorry I thought you were someone I used to know

Riley's phone goes off

Riley: please excuse me

On the Phone...

Principal: Lt. Commander McGarrett we wanted to let you know that Kileaya didn't show up for school this morning

Riley: I am sorry I dropped her off myself. You know what call the police and have her picked up. I will be there as soon as I can

Principal: if your sure I will do that

Riley: yes I am sure

She hangs up the phone and turns to her visitor

Harm: sorry to distrub you I was looking for Captain Westcott's Office

Riley: that's actually upstairs room 306

Harm: thank you again sorry to bother you

Riley: not a problem have a nice day

Harm: you too

Riley: if I don't committ murder I will

He leaves her office and goes to find Mac and report in. While Riley deals again with her MIA daughter

Ensign Mathews: m'am there are detectives here to see you

Riley: please send them in

Chin and Danny walk in with long faces

Chin: Riley

She gets up from behind her desk and walks over to them

Riley: tell me you've found my daughter?

Danny: not yet but we are looking everywhere for her

Riley: excuse me I have to go

Chin: we'll find her don't worry

Riley goes out the door and up to Captain Westcott's Office

* * *

Room 306 Captain Westcott's Office Combat Center...

Captain Westcott: enter

Harm and Mac walk into his office and they stand at attention

Harm: Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb and Lt. Cononel McKenzie reporting as ordered sir

Captain Westcott: at ease please sit down

They each take a seat

Mac: sir do you have our confrence schedules?

Captain Westcott: actually the confrence has been canceled, there is a more pressing issue. The daughter of one of my senior Officers has gone missing. I want you both to assist local law enforcement with this

There's a knock on the door and it's Riley

Harm: do you want me to get that sir?

Captain Westcott: yes please

He opens the door and Riley walks in

Riley: sir I need to take a leave of absence please something has come up

Captain Westcott: of course I will draw up your orders. These are JAG Officers and they will be assisting in anyway they can

Mac: Riley I am so sorry

Captain Westcott: you two know each other?

Riley: Lt. Colonel Mckenzie is Kileay's godmother

Captain: are you going to be ok with hepling on this?

Mac: absoultely

Captain Westcott: alright then dismissed

All: eye, eye sir

They go to leave his office and he stops Riley

Captain Westcott: Commander if there is anything you need at all don't hesitate to ask. I will do everything I can to help

Riley: thank you

She goes back down the stairs to get Chin and Danny. Leaving Mac and Rabb standing there in shock

Mac: oh my god that girl is everything to her

Harm: where do we go to help with the investigation?

Mac: I suggest Five - 0 Headquarters

Harm: where is that?

Mac: come with me and we'll go together

They leave the Combat Center and they head over to Five - 0 Headquarters

* * *

Room 203...

Chin: we have to find her

Danny: Heaven help whoever knows where she is I honestly believe that Riley would kill to find her daughter

Riley comes back downstairs and runs back into her office

Riley: Ensign Mathews please come in here

Ensign Mathews: m'am

Riley: I am taking a leave of absence so you need to go report to Captain Westcott for your new orders

Ensign Mathews: is everything alright m'am?

Riley takes her sidearm out of her desk drawer and attaches it to her belt

Riley: no but I hope it will be your dismissed

Ensign Mathews: yes m'am

She leaves and Chin's phone goes off

Chin: Lt. Kelly

On the Phone...

Govenor's Aid: yes the Govenor is requesting your prescence at his office be here in 20 minutes

Chin: I understand thank you

He hangs up the phone

Riley: who was that?

Chin: the Govenor's Aid Danny and I need to be there in 20 minutes we will meet you at Headquarters after that

Riley: I am gonna go over to the high school and see if they've seen her

Danny: I think you should wait for Steve so we can discuss what to do next

Riley: don't you start you don't want to get into it with me on this

She leaves her office and closes the door leaving them standing there

Danny: great she's on the warpath and there's no one that can stop her

Chin: let's go

They leave the Combat Center and they head over to the Govenor's Office. While Riley heads over to Pearl City High School

* * *

Pearl City High School 11:45 am when Riley pulls up and she gets out and goes inside the building

Inside...

Riley: can I have everyone's attention please

The students and the principal are standing in the hallway preparing for their next classes

Principal: Lt. Commander McGarrett you can't be here distruting classes and scaring the students. You need to leave before I call the police

Riley: go ahead I am not going anywhere until someone tells me where my daughter is. Now has anyone seen Kileaya McGarrett

He goes to his office and calls the police the students scramble to get to class

Ove at the Govenor's Office...

Steve, Chin and Danny are standing there waiting in the lobby the Govenor calls them over

Govenor: Commander I am so sorry have you found her yet?

Steve: no sir and I am getting worried

Govenor: how's Riley doing?

Chin: when we left her she was going over to the high school for some answers

Danny: and she was pissed

Govenor: alright do what you have to do to bring her home safe

Steve: you got it

His phone rings

On the Phone:

Steve: Commander McGarrett

Kono: hey boss you might want to get over to the high school Riley's gone off her hinges

Steve: alright can you meet us over there and bring an extra badge from my desk drawer

Kono: you got it

They hang up

Chin: let me guess Riley

Steve: yeah

Danny: what's the matter now?

Steve: she's causing an uproar at the high school something about refusing to leave

Danny: like I said you never come between a mother and her child

Govenor: go get it done and be safe

Steve: you heard the man let's go

They leave and go over to the high school

* * *

20 Minutes Later Steve, Danny and Chin arrive at Pearl City High School. There is an HPD cruiser in front with a crowd gathered, Riley and Kono are standing off to the side

Riley: I want the Principle taken in for interfering in a police investigation

Kono: you need to calm down this is not helping find Kileaya

Steve: why didn't you wait for us?

Riley: did you seriously just ask me that, my daughter is missing

Danny: i know how you feel I have a daughter too, we will find her. You need to work with us not against us

Riley is starting to get upset and is about to take someone out

Steve: could you guys excuse us please?

Chin: yeah well be over there

They step off to the side while Steve tries to calm Riley down

Steve: I know your upset we all are she is not only your daughter but she's is my niece and she is family to the rest of the team. But Danny is right if we are going to find her we have to work together

Riley: it's not if we find her it's when we find her. Can we go talk to the Principal now?

Steve: your gonna need this and I need you to take the oath

He hands her a Five - 0 badge

Riley: why?

Steve: the govenor said any means

He reads her in

Riley: I swear

Steve: welcome to Five -0 now we can go talk to the Principal

Riley: can Kono go with me?

Kono looks to Steve for approval

Steve: go ahead

Kono: ok boss let's go badass

Riley and Kono go inside to speak with the principal. While the others deal with the crowd and HPD

* * *

Inside the School...

Principal: Lt. Commander McGarrett like I told you before you have to leave because I can't help you

Riley flashes her newly aquired badge

Kono: we need to speak with a Cadet Major Kaden Atwood and a Tristen Micheals please

Principal: please wait here

He goes down the hallway and disappears around the corner

Riley: yeah that's what I thougt

Kono: we'll find her

Riley: i know so howzt going with my brother?

Kono: it's going good slow and steady

Riley: I am glad you both are good together

Kono: we just need to find you a guy now

Riley: when the time comes then ok, I don't want to rush into anything the last guy broke my heart and I don't want to go through that again. You've been like the sister I've always wanted

Kono: I know and that really means alot to me

She gives Riley a big hug

Riley: where did he go?

Kono: that's a good question let's go find out

They head to the Principal's Office

Principal's Office...

Kono: uh he's not here

Riley takes her phone out and dials an all to familar number

On the phone...

Steve: hey sis what's up?

Riley: did the Principal come your way?

Steve: he's standing here in front of me why?

Riley: hold him there please we are on our way

She hangs up the phone

Kono: let me guess he made a break for it

Riley: exactly Steve's holding him for us

They head to the front of the school

* * *

Out Front...

Steve: why did you run?

Principal: I am terrified of her

Steve: all you had to do was what she asked. Now I don't think I can stop her this time

Riley and Kono come out of the building and the Principal starts to wet himself

Riley: where are Kaden Atwood and Tristen Micheals?

Danny: I would answer her

Principal: Mr. Atwood is in Mrs. Green's room 23 and Miss. Micheals is in the Chem. Lab

Riley: now was that so hard also you might want to change your pants. It looks like you had an accident

Steve: who do you want?

Kono: we'll take Tristen and you two can have lover boy

Danny: you got it

They go and find the two kids to talk to about what they know about Kileaya's disappearence


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Please See Chapter 1 Thanx

Third Floor Room 23...

Mr. Burton: please excuse me class

He steps outside in to the hall to speak with Five -0

In the Hallway...

Steve: we are looking for Mr. Atwood

Mr. Burton: what's this about?

Danny: we need to speak to him in connection with the disappearance of Kileaya McGarrett

Mr. Burton: one moment

He goes back into the classroom and gets Mr. Atwood

Danny: let me talk to him first

Steve: yeah I can do that

Mr. Burton returns with Mr. Atwood in tow

Mr. Burton: these gentleman would like to speak to you

Danny: Mr. Atwood what do you know about the whereabouts of Kileaya McGarrett?

Kaden: I don't know where she is

Steve grabs him by the front of his shirt and he slams him against the lockers

Steve: you had better not be lying to us

Kaden has just pissed his pants again

Danny: are we that scary? Everyone around us needs to change their clothes after talking to us

Steve: you had better be telling the truth

Kaden: I swear I am

Steve drops him on the floor and they go and meet up with Kono and Riley

Down the Hall in the Chem Lab...

Kono: Tristen Micheals?

Tristen: Commander McGarrett

Riley: we are looking for Kileaya have you seen her?

Tristen: the last time I saw her was this morning out front. She was really upset becasue Kaden broke up with her. She said that she would see me tomorrow because she was going to see her Uncle at Five - 0 that was the last time I saw her

Riley: thank you

Tristen: I hope you find her soon

Kono: thank you and we do too

They leave the Chem Lab and go into the hall to catch up with Steve and Danny

In the Hallway...

Steve: what do you have?

Riley: her best friend said she saw her before school and that she was on her way to HQ and that was it

Danny: well we talked to her ex and after pissing his pants said nothing useful

Riley: ok so dead ends on both. She's out there somewhere we have to find her

Steve: we will I promise

He wraps his arms around her and gives her a reasurring hug

Kono: hey why don't we head back to HQ get something to eat and regroup

Steve: that sounds like a plan

Riley: I am gonna pass out if I don't eat something soon

They head back to HQ

* * *

Five - 0 Headquarters...

Harm and Mac are in the lobby and Mac is pacing back and forth

Harm: are you sure this is where we are supposed to be?

Mac: yeah we just need to wait here

Traci walks in with two bags one for Mac and one for Riley

Traci: any news?

Harm: nothing yet

The team comes into the office and stops when they see they have some visitors

Steve: it can't be, Harmon Rabb, Jr. how have you been man?

Harm: great and it's Lt. Commander now. I am so sorry to hear that your daughter is missing

Steve: I am sorry my daughter?

Harm: I think I met your wife this morning at the Pearl Harbor Naval Base

Steve: uh I am not married and I have no children. You met my sister and it's my niece Kileaya who is missing

Harm: oh man my mistake sorry

Steve: that's no problem I would like you to meet my team. Lt. Chin Ho Kelly, my partner Detective Danny Williams, Officer Kono Kalukaula and of course you have already met my siste Lt. Commander Riley McGarrett

Harm: hi I am Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. JAG Corps

Kono: hey

Riley: what does everyone want for lunch?

Chin: why don't you go and change we'll take care of it

Riley takes her bag from Traci and she goes to the ladies locker room

Mac: any leads?

Steve: nothing Chin what have we had in the past couple of weeks?

Chin: nothing out of the ordinary I have a couple of informants I want to talk to later after lunch

Steve: good

Danny: I am starving could we please order some food

Steve: Kono could you go and see what Riley wants?

Kono: sure

She goes into the ladies locker room, where she finds Riley leaning up against the lockers crying uncontrollably

* * *

Ladies Lockeroom...

Riley: I'll be out in a minute

Kono: they guys want to know what you want for lunch

Riley: yeah I am not hungrey

She slides down the lockers and onto the floor and she puts her head on her knees. Steve goes to knock on the door and he over hears the two ladies talking

Kono: you can't do this you have to be strong for her

Riley: I can't loose my daughter. I want to see her graudate the academy and get married and have children one day

Kono: hey you will but you have to hang in there

Riley: what am I going to do without her, we have no leads and no one saw anything

Steve knocks on the door

Kono: you alright? Can I go see who it is?

Riley: no and yes

She gets up and goes to open the door revealing Steve

Steve: hey Kono

Kono: she's going to need a minute

Riley: come in and join the party

Steve: could you give us a moment?

Kono: hey you need to eat what do you want?

Riley: an Itallian sub no onions, no lettuce oil toasted

Kono: you got it

She leaves the locker room, leaving Steve with Riley

Steve: you know we are going to find her I promise you that. Even if we have to tear apart this Island to do so

Riley: I know I just feel so helpless. I wanted to talk to you about something

Steve: go ahead what's up?

Riley: I am going inactive after all this is done. I was wondering if I could maybe become a permenant addition to the team

Steve: are you sure that is what you want?

Riley: I've thought about it for some time so yeah it is

Steve: alright I can see what I can do

Riley: thank you

Steve: you ready to go find your daughter?

Riley: yeah I am

Steve: come on then

He reaches his hand out and he helps her up off the floor. They go back to the office and the others

* * *

Meanwhile Somewhere Else on the Island...

Kileaya has woken uo and finds herself with her hands and feet bound in the dark. The only sound she hears is someone breathing next to her

Kileaya: hello is anyone there? Where I am I? Hello?

She begins to panic and she passes out from exaustion

* * *

Five - 0 Headquarters...

They are all sitting around the table eating lunch

Harm: so how come you never told me you had a sister?

Riley: because I became the black sheep in the family. I got pregnant just before he left for the academy

Harm: oh

Steve: we were close before she got pregnant and after our parents found out they disowned her and she left home and I left for the Naval Academy

Harm: where is Kileaya's father?

Riley: don't know you see I was raped when I was 16 and before I could tell my parents what happened they died

Harm: I am so sorry that happened to you

Chin, Danny and Kono are staring at her with wide eyes and their mouths open

Traci: that's right before Mac and I met her

Mac: we've been best friends ever since

Riley's phone goes off and it's a text message from a contact with a name

Riley: Chin could you bring up a Jason Wallace please

Chin: sure

He goes over to the smart table and brings the guy up

Steve: what do you got?

Chin: Jason Wallace age 25 registered sex offender was convicted and sentenced to 10 years for kidnapping and rape of 3 teenage girls back in 2010. Was released about 6 months ago for good behavior

Riley: where is he now?

Chin: he lives here on the island over on Union St. Apartment 3D

She goes to get up to talk to him and she passes out hitting the floor with a thud

Kono: oh god Riley someone help me please

Harm is the first to react, He gets off the couch and goes over to them on the floor. He picks Riley up and lays her down on the couch

Traci: I am here to help in any way

Mac: Harm and I are as well whatever you need

Steve: thank you all

Kono: is Riley going to be ok?

Steve: I hope so I really do, she could jsut be exausted. Danny and I are going to talk to this Jason Wallace can you keep and eye on Riley?

Kono: sure be safe please

She gives him a quick kiss on the lips leaving Chin and Danny standing there staring in shock

Steve: stop staring and lets go talk to this guy

Danny: see you all later

They head out of the office leaving the others to watch over Riley. Mac's phone goes off

Mac: please excuse me

She goes into the lobby and takes her phone call

On the Phone:

Mac: Lt. Colonel McKenzie

Admiral Chedwiggen: Colonel I need to you back in DC ASAP for a Court Marshal

Mac: sir can't you find someone else?

Admiral: I am sorry there is no one else

Mac: I understand I will be on the next plane out

Admiral: see you when you get here

Mac: yes sir

She hangs up the phone and goes back to the others

* * *

In the Office...

Harm: everything alright?

Mac: actually the Admiral says I am needed back in DC for a Court Marshal and there is no one else to do it

Harm: I am so sorry

Mac: so am I can you tell her I had to go home? Also could you keep me up to date on what's going on with Kileaya?

Traci: absoultely call when you land

She gives Traci and Harm both hugs and she leaves HQ and she goes to Rileys to pack. Riley starts coming to

Riley: what the hell happened?

She goes to sit up and she gets dizzy. She ends up throwing up in the trashcan next to the couch

Traci: easy

Riley: I don't feel so great, oh great

She throws up once more

Harm: when was the last time you actually ate something?

Riley: I honestly don't know

Her cell phone goes off and it's Steve and Danny they are bringing in Jason Wallace

On the Phone...

Steve: Hello

Riley: yeah

Steve: are you alright?

Riley once again is sick and Traci takes her phone

Traci: Steve she is not alright she's been throwing up for the past 5 minutes what's up?

Steve: we are bringing in Jason Wallace

Traci: sounds good see you when you get here

They hang up their phones

Riley: what's going on? What Happened to Mac?

Traci: she had to return home the Admiral's orders

Riley: oh ok what did Steve want?

Traci: they are bringing in Wallace

Riley: good I want to be there for that

She goes to get up and her legs give way, Harm is there to catch her before she fall to the floor once again

Harm: you are not going anywhere you can't even walk

Traci: maybe you should go to the medical center and get checked out

Riley: I want to be there for the interigation

Harm: come on I am taking you to see a doctor

He picks her up bridal style and goes to leave the office and he walks into Danny, Chin and Steve coming in

Steve: how are you feeling?

Riley: sick to my stomach and dizzy

Harm: I am taking her to the medical center

Steve: keep us informed

Harm: can you do the same?

Steve: sure you got it

Danny holds the door open and Harm walks through with Riley. He takes her over to the medical center

Steve: We have him and now we are going to go and question him

Traci: I am going to go back to the house in case Kileaya is able to call

Danny: we'll see you later then

Kono: I am gonna stay here and see what else I can come up with

Traci leaves HQ and the guys go and question Jason Wallace


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Please See Chapter 1 Thanx

Kaulula Medical Center...

It's somewhere around 6:00 pm when Harm pulls up to the front of the medical center

Nurse: how may I help you?

Harm: she passed out and then when she come to she was throwing up also she's having a hard time walking

Nurse: alright bring her to room 6 and the doctor to take a look at her

Harm takes Riley to room 6

Room 6...

Riley: bucket please

He hands her a throw up bucket and she heaves her guts out once more

Harm: how are you doing?

Riley: do I look like I am ok?

Harm: sorry jsut trying to help

Riley: it's not you I am just having a really bad day

Harm: they are going to find her

Riley tries so hard not to break down once again. Harm goes over to where she is sitting and he puts his arms around her and Riley unable to stop the tears she looses it. The doctor knocks on the door

Riley: co.m.e. in

The doctor enters the room

Doctor: what seems to be the problem?

Riley: I think I ate something bad

She throws up again

Doctor: do you want your friend to stay or leave?

Riley: he can stay I have nothing to hide

Doctor: alright are you currently sexually active?

Riley: no

Doctor: can you tell me the last thing you ate was?

Riley: don't remember sorry

She doubles over in pain and is now shivering and her tempature is now rising causing a low grade fever

Doctor: are you alright?

Riley: I wish people would stop asking me that. I am not alright

He checks her tempature and it's reading 99.2

Doctor: alright we are going to run some tests and see what exactly is going on. Try to hang on

Riley: thanks

She curls up on the bed and falls asleep. Harm finds a warm blanket in the cabinet and he drapes it over her. He sits down in the chair and waits with her

* * *

Back at the Warehouse...

Kileaya is awake along with Allison the other girl being held captive

Allison: who's there?

Kileaya: I am Kileaya we need to find a way out of here and soon

Allison: there is a breeze coming from somewhere I jsut can't see where though

Kileaya: how long have you been here?

Allison: I don't know I was walking home from school when I was grabbed. Where are we?

Kileaya: I don't know but I am scared and I want to go home

The door opens and a man comes in and grabs Allison by the arm and drags her out of the room

Allison: where are you taking me?

Man: shut up and move now

He shuts the door but it doesn't close all the way. Kileaya sees this as a sign and makes a break for it. She slowly exits the room looking left and right and she decides to go straight. Down the tunnel and out into the light not looking back

* * *

Five - 0 Headquarters...

Steve and Danny have Jason Wallace in a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back

Jason: what do you want man?

Danny: what do you know about girls going missing in the last couple of days?

Jason: don't know what you are talking about

Steve: your lying

Danny: if I were you I would start telling the truth because if you don't I am gonna leave him in here with you alone

Jason: you can't do that

Danny: actually we can

Jason is now shaking in the chair

Jason: alright I may have heard something

Steve: you have to open your mouth to speak

Jason: a guy was bragging about taking some girls over to a warehouse on Castle Rd.

Chin knocks on the door and Steve goes to answer it

Steve: Chin what's up?

Chin: we may have a lead on Kileaya

Danny and Steve step out into the hallway

* * *

In the Hallway...

Steve: what do you have?

Chin: a young girl was spotted stumbling around on Kaliki Road about an hour ago. Her apperance matches Kileaya's

Steve: alright did anyone hold her for questioning?

Chin: she's over with HPD at Kalulua Medical Center

Danny: let's go then someone else can take care of the trash in interigation

The three of them leave headquarters and they head over to Kaulula Medical Center

* * *

Kaulula Medical Center...

Riley is still asleep and harm is getting coffee when Steve, Danny and Chin come walking in

Doctor: may I help you gentleman?

Steve: we are looking of a young girl who was brought in about an hour ago

Doctor: room 12

Danny: how is she?

Doctor: besides being dehydrated and hungrey she's holding up rather well

Steve: thank you also I was wondering how is Riley McGarrett?

Doctor: and you are?

Steve: her older brother

Doctor: she's also dehydrated and I believe that she picked up some kind of stomach bug. She's being released later with home care instructions

Steve: thank you

They proceed to room 12 to talk to the young girl

* * *

Room 12...

There is a young girl maybe 15 or 16 sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around her body

Steve: hello can you tell us your name?

Alanna: Alanna Wilkes

Steve: I am Commander Steve McGarrett and this is Detective Danny Williams Five - 0. We wanted to ask you a few questions

Alanna: when I am I going to see my family?

Danny: soon

Steve: where did you come from? The officers who brought you in said you were stumbling all over Kaliki Road

Alanna: some warehouse on I think Castle Road, there were other girls there but they were unconscious when I left

Steve: do you remember their names?

Alanna: Allison, Megan and Ki something

Steve: Kileaya?

Alanna: that's it

Danny: I made it out after I stuck something in the door so it wouldn't close all the way

Chin: can you show us where the warehouse was?

Alanna: I think so

Steve: ok after you show us we will have your family waiting for you when were done

Alanna: alright

Danny: let's do this then

The prepare to raid the warehouse over on Castle Road

* * *

Room 6...

Riley wakes up confused and begins to panic

Riley: where... am I?

Harm: hey it's alright your at the medical center the doctor said you have some type of stomach bug you get to go home soon

Riley: I want to go home please

Harm: alright let me go and find the doctor

He goes to find the doctor. Kileaya has managed to flag down an HPD car

On Mountain Rd...

Officer Cruz: miss can I help you?

Kileaya: I need some help please my friend is in trouble

Officer Cruz: where is your friend?

Kileaya: last time I saw her was down at a warehouse on the road down there Casltle Road I think, something bad is going to happen to her please you have to help me

Officer Cruz: alright can you tell me your name?

Kileaya: Kileaya McGarrett

Officer Cruz: alright hold on one moment

He goes to the radio and calls it in

Five - 0 Headquarters...

Kono is sitting at her desk when her phone goes off

On the Phone...

Kono: Officer Kalakula

Dispatch: we have found Kileaya McGarrett

Kono: that's great where is she?

Dispatch: Mountain Road. She's with an Officer Milo Cruz

Kono: thank you let them know I am on my way

She gets up and runs out of her office and goes to get Kileaya. Riley is being released from the medical center and Harm is taking her home. While Danny, Chin and Steve along with others from HPD raid the warehouse on Castle Road

* * *

Warehouse on Castle Road...

Steve, Danny and Chin arrive and suit up and they enter the south entrance

Steve: check every inch of this place

Danny: you got it

They search each room and find one girl badly beaten but still alive her hands and feet are bound with ducktape and two men sitting in the middle of what appears to be an office smoking cigars and playing cards.

Steve: Five - 0 don't move get your hands up

The men stand up with their hands in the air

Chin: you both are under arrest for kiddnapping and assault you have the right to remain silent

He continues to read them their rights

Steve: miss it's alright they won't be hurting you anymore. Are there anymore girls here?

Allison: my sister Megan was here but they took her and I haven't seen her since. Then there were two others Alannna and Kileaya

Steve: ok go with the paramedics and they will take care of you

Allison: please find my sister and the others

Danny: we will everything is going to be ok

Allison goes with the medics while Steve, Danny and Chin take the men down to headquarters to question them

Over on Mountain Road...

Kono pulls up to the waiting HPD Car

Kileaya: Aunt Kono

She runs over to Kono and practally jumps into her waiting arms

Kono: thank god your safe

Her phone goes off and she answers it

On the Phone...

Steve: Kono where are you?

Kono: being reunited with Kileaya she managed to flag down a HPD Officer and they called me

Steve: thank god she's safe meet us back here at headquarters and we'll call Riley and let her know we found her

Kono: you got it boss see you soon

They hang up and Kono and Kileaya head over to Five - 0 headquarters to meet up with everyone


End file.
